Golden Age Orion
Personality At first, Masaru may come off as quiet, mysterious and reserved. Due to this, some people might assume he is cold and condescending, but this couldn't be further from the truth. In fact, Masaru has deep rooted ideals of justice and altruism. However, he has trouble expressing this due to his taciturn demeanor. He is smart and calculating and often thinks to himself, instead of voicing his thoughts. Although he doesn't talk much, he always tries to inspire people in hope that they'll follow his example and do right in the world. In his mind, actions speak louder than words. In short, he is shy, but not awkward. He lacks self confidence, but refuses to give up and is set on becoming the best hero he possibly can. He does work well in a group, due to his quick thinking and versatility. He wants to improve his communication skills in order to be able to inspire people with both actions and words. Orion is currently WayHaven's #1 Pro Hero. Backstory Masaru's Father, Blindeye, was the #2 Pro Hero in the past. Masaru's Mother was killed by a villain, which caused his Father to go a crazy, hunting down and killing the villain. Unknown to Masaru, his Father closed his third eye, which shut him off from the universe. Doing so makes him lose all of his humanity and turned him into a heartless monster, but it granted him insane power - hyper speed, super senses, as well as a sixth sense - aura. It took 7 of the top 10 heroes to fell Masaru's Father. Masaru doesn't know how to activate the third eye, but he will likely be able to use it eventually. When he first activates it, it will cause him to become permanently blind in his normal two eyes, rendering him practically quirkless unless he uses the third eye - which is incredibly dangerous to use, unless controlled. This will take him out of the running for a long time, as he will have to learn to control his new found power before he can become a true pro hero. Masaru's goal is to live up to his Father's legacy and potentially surpass him - he wants to become a worthy hero, one that is respected by many for simply doing right. When Masaru turned 18, he was picked up by "Doting Baron" and is now working as his protégé. The Doting Baron feels as if he owes Masaru, as he worked with Blindeye in the past. Resources Sol Invictus' treasury, Patrick Lateman funding. Salary as #1 hero. Equipment & Weaponry * His Father's sword - "Caecus" * Dagger * Utility belt ** Smoke pellets ** Ball bearings ** Thermite grenades ** Explosive pellets (2kN per pellet) ** Tear gas pellets ** Shock shurikens ** Grappling hook gun ** Lightweight flexible rope ** Bolas ** Two pairs of SteamShock's Quirk Surpressing Handcuffs ** Line launcher ** Tracers ** Rebreather ** Lock picks ** Pellet grenades ** Top quality first-aid kit ** Evidence bags ** Fingerprint dusting kit ** Acetylene Torch * Dragonscale Armor ** Lightweight armor crafted from the scales of a dragon. It hardly lowers dexterity or speed due to its low weight and flexibility and can withstand up to 10kN of force. The peculiar placement of the scales makes it immune to low caliber gunfire, but it has hardly any protection against higher caliber ammunition. Imbued with a silver of the dragon's regenerative power, the armor will restore any damage dealt to it after 24 hours of not being used. Specializations CQC, swordsmanship, projectiles. Versatility Infiltration, tracking, free running, decent strategist, first aid, bilingual (English and Japanese) Quirk Strabismus Each eye contains a different power. The user's left eye contains the power to increase their dexterity, speed and acrobatics exponentially (up to 80 mph running speed, his reaction speed is still that of a normal person). Their right eye contains the power to heighten all of their senses the only senses that are currently enhanced are: his hearing and his smell - he can hear almost clearly for 55m with the audibility decreasing as the range increases. After 35m, anything not said audibly will not be clearly heard and whispers will be unintelligible. His other senses for now will not be enhanced). His sense of taste and smell have the same range as his hearing. He can track someone in a 1km radius if he has a strong sample of the scent. The user immediately goes completely blind in an eye depending on which power is activated. Eyesight returns after a certain amount of time (depending on how long the quirk is activated for - if the quirk is used for 5 minutes, it'll take 10 minutes for their eyesight to return). If the user overuses their quirk, it may cause permanent blindness. Once an eye is completely blind, the power in that eye cannot be used again. Furthermore, the user has a metaphorical "Third Eye" which, when activated, causes the user to go completely blind in their original two eyes permanently. If this third eye is activated/closed, the user is completely shut off from the universe - resulting in them losing all their humanity. This eye grants the user hyper speed, super senses and a sixth sense - aura. If not controlled, the user will likely go berserk and ruthlessly kill anyone around. If the user can manage to control the eye, they become incredibly powerful. However, they have a very strict time limit, that can only be increased through training (maximum time of use is 3 minutes, but at first Masaru will only be able to use it for roughly 15 seconds). The left eye can increase dexterity and speed (up to 80 mph running speed/can force himself beyond his limit and reach 110 mph but the time he can use the eye halves) and agility which helps with acrobatics. His reaction time is 0.2 when using left eye. He can use one eye for a maximum of 40 minutes at a time. If he uses both eyes simultaneously, he can only keep it up for 26 minutes. Once the eyes have been deactivated, it takes 75% of time he used them for until his eyesight returns. BASE Orion opened his third eye unlocking his full potential, sadly for him, the strain was too much for his body and mind to bear, causing his quirk to backfire on him leaving him blind. On the bright sight, his natural body was enhanced drastically, giving him a reaction time of 0.15 seconds, double the human acceleration, super dexterity, agility and acrobatics, natural resistance of 10kN, punches of 15kN and kicks of 18kN and a running speed of 50mph. THIRD EYE Third eye lasts for 12 turns per day due to a subconscious limiter placed on Orion: preventing him from going mad. Orion can activate or deactivate the eye whenever he wishes. Aura Cloak (emits light): 80kN barrier (regenerates 10kN per turn after it hasn't been damaged for 3 turns) Acceleration: Triple peak human acceleration for the first second of moving, after that it's quadrupled. Speed: 195km/h Super Senses: Increase to 60m. Super touch, Able to feel every vibration in his hearing range (double that for stronger vibrations), feels attacks coming, 0.13 reaction speed. Aura vision: Orion is able to sense people in the same radius as his super hearing, he sees everything, no form of stealth or hiding works. Sword cloaked in aura: +20kN (not affected by two handing) Can heal extremely small wounds that are only skin damage in 1 turn. Heal medium wounds like a knife wound or a bullet wound in 2 turns and produces enough blood to not die from blood loss (can still pass out/feel light-headed). Enhanced touch - Orion numbs himself to pain, and steels his body. Natural toughness increased by 10kN (to 20kN) Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age Academy Staff Category:All Characters